Taking Care Of Problems
by UselessPawn
Summary: Ayane has been abused by a ruthless gang leader, and only Ryu and Kasumi can save her. (I changed it from 1st person to 3rd person so it feels like Ryu is the main guy. This is for Ryu and Ayane fanatics, theres Kasumi too...) COMPLETE
1. The Wherabouts

-Taking Care Of Problems-  
  
Note—I did not create Dead or alive or any of it's characters. Any character of my own like Sadokenne appearing in games or real life events, is just a coincidence. I also didn't create Dynasty Warriors either. This is also my first fanfic and I finished it awhile back. It didn't get any reviews (except for one, which I thank that person for taking their time to read it). But I took the whole story and rewrote it from Ryu's perspective, to third person. So now it looks like Ryu is the main character to satisfy all you Hayabusa fans =). I don't blame you if you don't review as this story is a bit long... (I also added and changed some dialogue to make it seem even better) If you don't feel like reading the whole thing, at least check out the final chapter, it's pretty dramatic in my opinion with lots of action.  
  
The clock read 6:12pm, and Ryu was beginning to worry where she was. He told her a few days back she could come over once his cold had gone, and she was never this late when given the chance to come over. "Of all the days to go running off, she does it on her birthday" Ryu sighed. He looked at the presents he had gotten her. A black bandana with the words "Ayane the beautiful" written on the front in Japanese and colored dark purple, and the word "kunoichi" written on the back in gold. The other presents were a necklace of her birthstone peridot, and a pair of custom made shurikens. Ryu was a bit short on cash so it was the best he could manage. He shrugged off the thought and made a light dinner and turned on the TV. After quickly eating Ryu played a game of Dynasty Warriors for about fifteen minutes until there was a knock at the door. He unwillingly put down the controller and made his way to the door.  
  
He was surprised to see it was Kasumi. Ryu figured she knew where Ayane was and asked. But right as he was about to speak she asked.  
  
Is Ayane here?  
  
Ryu- No, have you seen here lately? I wanted to see her, it his her birthday after all.  
  
Kasumi- Well, she never returned after she...umm.  
  
Ryu- What?  
  
Kasumi- After she went to Sadokenne's hideout to, well, assassinate him...  
  
Ryu- Sadokenne! Is she crazy? He's one of the toughest gang leaders in the city!  
  
Kasumi- I know! I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen, and now she hasn't returned. I fear the worst has happened to her...  
  
Ryu- Don't say that, theres still hope! You know where his hideout is located right?  
  
Kasumi- Yes, its about four miles away near the edge of the city.  
  
Ryu- I don't want to waste time, if those bastards have done anything to her, I'll!...  
  
Kasumi- Ryu calm down! Ayane can take care of herself, she wouldn't let them touch her without a fight.  
  
Ryu- I guess your right, but still she isn't a powerhouse.  
  
Kasumi- Just have hope...  
  
Ryu- Al right... we will set out before dark and rescue Ayane...Dead or alive.  
  
Kasumi wiped tears from her eyes as Ryu went to his room, she didn't want to him to see her like this.  
  
Within minuets Ryu had on his black robe and mask, along with his steel toe boots. He had his katana strapped to his back and got Ayane's most treasured dagger from his wall. It was silver and hung in a black sheath with dark purple lettering, her favorite. "This dagger has seen many kills, perhaps it will score some new ones tonight" Ryu said as he glared at his bloodthirsty image in the mirror. Before leaving his room Ryu put Ayane's presents in his pocket, not knowing if this would be the last time...besides, mabey the shurikens would come in handy. He left his room and entered the kitchen where Kasumi was waiting. Ryu could see she was worried, and very tense about her sister's state.  
  
Ryu- Kasumi...  
  
Kasumi- Yeah?  
  
Ryu- Bring a weapon.  
  
Ryu grabbed a short sword he used to use in his early years when he first became a ninja, and threw it to Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi- Thanks... are you ready?  
  
"Always" Ryu said.  
  
And with that, the house was silent as the two shinobi's left for the edge of town, Sadokenne's hideout. 


	2. The Wait

-Taking Care Of Problems-  
  
Note—I did not create Dead or alive or any of it's characters. Any character of my own like Sadokenne appearing in games or real life events, is just a coincidence.  
  
Chapter 2: The Wait  
  
She awoke in the cell, and saw darkness all around. It was cold and damp, and there was no light. The corridors were simply quiet, for fear if one made a sound, they would be punished. Then the moon shone light though the single barred window which lit up the small cell. She saw that there was a single cot bed and a pan for urinating in. She guessed she was knocked out for about a day or two, she felt the bruise on the back of her head, she was pissed. But she didn't bother screaming for it would be useless, it would only attract grubby guards who would find amusement in her panicking.  
  
She tried to remember what had happened. She knew she was going to kill Sadokenne. It was part of the plan. She would assassinate every gang leader and ninja (except Kasumi, Hayate, and Ryu of course) until she was the most feared and skilled kunoichi in the country! She did think about killing Kasumi, but Hayate, and even Ryu would frown it upon. Plus Kasumi was like a real sister to her, (Even though she was only her half sister). During the failed assassination against Sadokenne, she must have been ambushed or outnumbered, she really couldn't remember due to the pain in the back of her head. She was careless. "It is my own fault" she sighed.  
  
She sat there in her black outfit, with leather boots, wrist gauntlets, and jacket, complete with a purple bandanna. She noticed they had taken all of her shurikens and knives. They even took the hidden dagger in the sole of her boot. "Damn" she said, "And it's my birthday!" she pouted as she tried to think about the good times she could be having with Ryu right now. It was no use, she could not think of good times in such a bad and dark place. "Somebody please come, anybody, Ryu, Hayate, ...Kasumi".  
  
Then the moon's light shifted and the cell was dark again. 


	3. The Break In

-Taking Care Of Problems-  
  
Note—I did not create Dead or alive or any of it's characters. Any character of my own like Sadokenne appearing in games or real life events, is just a coincidence.  
  
Chapter 3: The Break in  
  
The night was cold and silent, and you would have never guessed that two ninjas were furiously running through the city, barely making a sound. Ryu could only think of how Ayane must feel. He shuddered to think what those monsters might do to her. "Nah, Ayane wouldn't let them be amused by her suffering" Ryu chuckled. "Soon Ayane, soon" he whispered. Kasumi would be heartbroken if they were torturing her. Ayane was her sister, the only person in her life she would share secrets and share emotions with. She knew what her duty was, and that was to help rescue Ayane. No matter what the cost.  
  
After about three miles they slowed their pace down to a walk and discussed a plan.  
  
Ryu- Kasumi, I want you to stand watch outside of the hideout and make sure no one gets by, or out.  
  
(Kasumi nodded)  
  
Ryu- And if Ayane and I aren't out of the place in three hours or so, I want you to go get Hayate and tell him what's going on.  
  
Kasumi- Are you sure I can't come in the hideout with you? It would be a lot easier with two of us.  
  
Ryu- No, I already have Ayane in danger, I can't go putting you into danger now can I? Hayate would kill me!  
  
Kasumi- I suppose...  
  
Ryu- Don't worry, I'm more skilled than you are, and once I get to Ayane we should be able to handle it with ease. Just stay watch and be alert.  
  
Kasumi- Right.  
  
They continued to journey to the hideout, sticking to the forest back roads, and both were close. Once it was in clear view they both crouched and scouted ahead. There were two guards armed with spears guarding the entrance. Kasumi and Ryu crept along the ground careful not to make a sound. Luckily Kasumi had worn her black dress instead of her blue one. This made detection more difficult. Once they were on the side of the hideout Ryu looked at Kasumi and gave the signal. They both charged almost silently and put their swords on the tips of the guard's throats. They never knew what hit them and both throats were slashed with no sympathy, only two thumps could be heard. Ryu picked up the bodies and positioned them against the wall to make it look like they were guarding, and still alive. The only sound for a few moments was the sound of dripping blood, and then Ryu spoke.  
  
Ryu- All right, you remember the plan?  
  
Kasumi- Yeah.  
  
Ryu- Here take this.  
  
He handed her a shuriken from one of Ayane's presents.  
  
Ryu- Just in case...  
  
He also handed her his jacket since it was quite cold out; she would be guarding outside and all. Ryu didn't want her to catch a cold; he had enough problems to deal with.  
  
Kasumi- Thanks... Ayane is lucky to have you, don't go getting yourself killed!  
  
She then hid in the shadows and sat silently.  
  
Ryu- Keep and eye out, don't worry. I'll be fine!  
  
He then unsheathed his sword and entered the dark halls of the hideout. "Ayane, here I come" Ryu said under his breath. 


	4. Shadows In The Corridors

-Taking Care Of Problems-  
  
Note—I did not create Dead or alive or any of it's characters. Any character of my own like Sadokenne appearing in games or real life events, is just a coincidence.  
  
Chapter 4: Shadows in the corridors  
  
As Ryu entered the hideout he immediately hid up against the wall. It was very quiet, and even a ninja could be discovered in complete silence. Ryu looked and saw a corridor. Both down ends were doorways lit by a single lantern. He went left walking as slowly as he could. At the end of the hall it was just a bathroom, with a few stalls. Ryu entered and heard signs of pain and a few 'plop' noises. The room was dark so he could not be seen. Ryu decided to leave the guard alive for now since his nighttime skirmish wouldn't interrupt Ayane's rescue. "If it's this bad down here, I'd hate to smell the prison cells..." Ryu thought to himself. As he left the bathroom Ryu stopped in front of the lantern and looked right at it. This would let him see better in the darkness with a slight color of gray. It wouldn't hurt to have a little temporary night vision would it?  
  
Ryu crept towards the other doorway and entered. It seemed to be the kitchen, except it looked like a damn landfill. There were piles of potatoes and onions along with other moldy foods. The smell of the food told him the freshness of it had been long gone. "I hope she doesn't bring herself down to their level and actually eat this crap..." said Ryu. He saw a chef making soup (or possibly moldy bacteria boiling in water). The only way to get by would be to kill him. "Even if he isn't a guard who took Ayane, he deserves to die for making her eat crap" Ryu glared. As he turned his back he made his move. A quick slash of the sword and he fell dead, quite easily. Ryu decided whether to sprinkle some of his blood into the soup, but he had second thoughts. Ayane might have to eat the food too...  
  
After hiding the body Ryu made his way into another dim hallway. But this time, he could see a guard at the end. Ryu went back and grabbed the Chef's body and walked into the hallway. Placing the body in front of his, while he hid in the dark corner. Ryu waved the bodies hand at the guard and he started coming his way. When he was five feet away Ryu slinked back into the dark and imitated the voice of the dead chef.  
  
Body- Hey man, did you see where that guy went?  
  
Guard- Huh? What guy? Come out of the darkness!  
  
Body- Could you check my stomach? I'm having a terrible rash and I think I'm ill.  
  
The guard looked down at the body's stomach and Ryu jabbed his katana through it into his stomach.  
  
Body- Whoa, sorry, it must have been something in the soup!  
  
With that Ryu let both bodies fall and continued on.  
  
From now on he started to count how many people he had killed in the hideout. Ayane would be impressed to learn Ryu had murdered twenty guards rescuing her. But at the current time, he only had two kills.  
  
"Looks like I have some work to do" 


	5. Kasumi's Hardship

-Taking Care Of Problems  
  
Note—I did not create Dead or alive or any of it's characters. Any character of my own like Sadokenne appearing in games or real life events, is just a coincidence.  
  
Chapter 5: Kasumi's Hardship  
  
Outside the hideout Kasumi was becoming tired. She was hungry and a little stressed. It was probably 3am or so, but she fought her drooping eyelids. Remembering a stream about forty feet from the back road trail, she got up from her spot. "I'll only be a minute, what could happen?" She went to the stream very quickly. Meanwhile in the prison tower, Ayane looked through the barred window. She saw something move very fast. The moonlight shone off the figure's orange hair. "Kasumi? mabey there is still hope!" She dared not yell to her sister, for it would alert the guards. Ayane could only wait. She laced up her boots tightly and stretched.  
  
"Prepare" she said quietly.  
  
50 feet below the tower, Kasumi was nearing the stream. She knelt down and washed her face. The cold refreshing water would keep her awake and alert, at least for a while. Back at the entrance, three guards returned from the night watch. They said it was now time for the morning watch team to come out, and that the night watch could go and sleep. But the two guards did not respond. The night watch guards noticed their bloody throats and they nodded to each other. They waited for the intruder.  
  
Kasumi returned and stood at the entrance. She noticed the guards they had killed earlier, were now carrying swords instead of spears. Kasumi now understood what was happening. She stared into the eyes of the guard and sidestepped to the right. She felt a slight breeze by her neck and looked to her left only to see a sword. Kasumi panicked and backed away. Then the two guards on the wall moved towards her also.  
  
Guard- So girlie, you think you can just enter our hideout without a fight? We had another girl try to enter a few nights ago. Real pretty too! But we locked her up in the prison. That outta learn her!  
  
Kasumi's rage was building.  
  
Guard- Hows about you and me get together sweetheart?  
  
Kasumi- Get away from me scum!  
  
Guard- What are you gunna do about it? Hmmm? Slap me silly?  
  
The guard touched Kasumi's chin and she reached her breaking point. No longer would they underestimate her. Kasumi slashed the guard's arm off, releasing a silent scream. The guard was in shock and Kasumi finished him off with an instant torso cut, sending him to the ground in two pieces. The other two guards were in shock also, and Kasumi slashed one guard's neck, decapitating him. The last guard finally got the courage to move, but only to run away. Kasumi took out Ryu's shuriken and threw it with lightning speed. It sliced right through the guard's skull and the blade whizzed right into a tree. Kasumi walked up to the tree and pulled the deadly weapon out, wiping the blood off it. She sat down and cried, thinking of all that had happened. She could only think of Ayane and Ryu. The danger on the inside must have been much more dangerous than on the outside. Kasumi then cried herself to sleep against a tree, forgetting the time. 


	6. The Search

-Taking Care Of Problems-  
  
Note—I did not create Dead or alive or any of it's characters. Any character of my own like Sadokenne appearing in games or real life events, is just a coincidence.  
  
Chapter 6: The search  
  
Ryu continued past the kitchen and reached the end of the hall. He peeked around the corner only to see three guards sitting in what seemed to be a lounge room. Ryu thought about how he should take care of the guards. "Should I storm in and quickly kill? Or should I wait for them to sleep?" he pondered. Sounds of snoring answered his question as they fell asleep into the night. Ryu creeped in, quiet not to make a sound. He walked by very slowly, careful not to breathe hard. As Ryu made my way past the last guard he awoke. But before he could make a sound he was put to sleep, forever. The sound of Ryu breaking his neck awoke the other two. "So much for my plan" he sighed. Ryu slashed both bodies before they even had a chance to react, or even recover from their blacked out eyes. He piled the bodies into a dark corner of the room and with a bloody finger, wrote the number five on the wall.  
  
"Kasumi must be bored to hell" Ryu thought. He cleared his mind of everything except for Ayane. He sneaked by the corner and reached a dead end. "DAMN! There's no other doors or halls, now how will I find her!" he yelled. Ryu felt around for a door, secret passage, anything. Finally he felt a ladder, and breathed in a sign of relief. Ryu climbed up and opened the little hatch. Stupidly, he accidentally let the hatch close with a very loud bang. "Crap."  
  
Just as he guessed, two guards came inspecting the noise. Like always Ryu hid. I'll just quickly slash them when they approach, easy, Ryu though. But he thought wrong. The two guards were armed... with crossbows, just his luck. Ryu waited until one guard became impatient and he started towards the darkness. Ryu waited and struck at the best possible moment. The guard shot but missed by a few inches. He put his arm over his mouth to prevent calling for help, and dealt the deathblow.  
  
Guard- Sei? Sei? Man come out, there's no one there.  
  
No response.  
  
Guard- Sei stop playing tricks damnit!  
  
Ryu aimed his new weapon at the guard's chest and fired. It hit him with force and he fell down, but he wasn't dead. Ryu approached him and he fired his crossbow bolt right into his shoulder. Ryu only flinched; nothing could stop him from getting to Ayane. Ryu pulled the bolt out and he fired a bolt into the guard's head and took his bolts for ammo. "Thanks" said Ryu holding his shoulder. He reached another hall and saw a guard, Ryu did not hesitate and he fired his crossbow at his head downing him instantly. "Man this weapon kicks ass!" Stepping over the body Ryu saw two more guards around the corner. The crossbow was a three-bolt shooter, so he didn't have to reload when he killed the first guard. "No sympathy" Ryu muttered and then he killed the other guard. Ryu inspected them and noticed they were carrying pikes, a weapon for higher-class soldiers. Then he read the sign above them, "Prison Sector 1-2". Ryu rushed up and threw the crossbow down for it was out of bolts. He entered a hallway with three doors. "These must be the cells, ok this is it!" he muttered. Ryu went into the first cell. It was pitch black except for a little moonlight. "Ayane? Ayane?" he whispered. There was someone in the cell; it was locked after all. Ryu bashed the lock with the butt of his sword a few times and the rusty lock fell to the ground. Ryu pushed his hair out of his eyes, then entered the cell and discovered...  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Reunited

-Taking Care Of Problems-  
  
Note—I did not create Dead or alive or any of it's characters. Any character of my own like Sadokenne appearing in games or real life events, is just a coincidence.  
  
Chapter 7: Reunited  
  
Ryu bashed the lock with the butt of his sword a few times and the rusty lock fell to the ground. He entered the cell and right as he stepped in a shadowy figure tackled him screaming and yelling. Ryu struggled to free himself from the crazed figure's grip. He finally threw the mystery man to the side and the moon shown off his face. He was an old man of about sixty. He had a long graybeard, and rotted teeth. He sat huddled in the corner crying and rocking back and forth. Ryu figured he had been a prisoner for many decades and had gone crazy long ago. He didn't have the heart to kill him. He was in enough mental pain and misery, so Ryu exited the cell, and entered the other prison room. Ryu knew Ayane had to be in this room, there were no other cells. he hurried to the cells and sure enough there she was, curled up in a fetal position on the ground. Ryu quickly broke the lock and rushed in. "Ayane! Ayane wake up! I'm here for you!" Ryu rested her head on his shoulder as she struggled from hunger. "Ryu? I knew you would come..." She said weakly. "Come on, we need to escape before things get rough!" said Ryu. He helped her to her feet and brushed the filth off her jacket. Ryu saw bruises on her face and arms. "They'll pay for this, I swear it" he said cracking his knuckles. Ayane tightened her headband and stretched. "Don't worry, I'm not injured too badly...so did you bring me any presents?" she laughed. "Of course" Ryu responded. He handed her the shurikens, headband and birthstone necklace and her face lit up. It was probably the only smile she had shown in the past few days. She put on the necklace and hugged him. Ryu could feel the pain in his shoulder as she covered his wound with her elbow. "Ryu your bleeding!" she winced. "It's nothing serious, it's only a gash" he responded. "Well I won't let it get infected!" She then took off her ragged bandanna and wrapped it tightly around the wound. She then put on his custom headband he had given her. "There now its better" she said. "Ay, we better get going, Kasumi is waiting outside and we need to be quick" Ryu pleaded. "So she does care..." she said under her breath. Ryu handed over her favorite dagger and she unsheathed it proudly. "It's payback time" she said.  
  
They exited the cell and ran past the crazy old man. "Hey shouldn't we help him?" Ayane asked Ryu. "No, just leave him, he'll find his own way out" he said. Ryu led Ayane past the two decapitated guards and she laughed and smiled. "Did they put up a fight for my tough ninja?" she laughed. "Never!" Ryu yelled. They continued their escape when Ayane stopped in front of the grand corridor. "Ayane, c'mon let's go!" whispered Ryu "No... I want revenge against Sadokenne!" she said angrily. "I do too but now's not the time! I don't want to lose you again!" he said. "Ryu please, there is no honor in running away! We can do it together! I know we can...Ryu, please..." "Alright, but we have to be quick!" Ryu glared. "For honor Ayane." "For Honor Ryu." They then creeped down the corridor to Sadokenne's room. There were three elite guards in the room and they took notice of their presence. They didn't care.  
  
Guard captain- Shit! We've got company! You two wake up and grab your weapons!  
  
Ayane took no time in throwing one of her newly acquired shuriken's right at the guard's head.  
  
Ryu downed one of the guards and had the last guard in a chokehold before the previous guard's body fell to the floor. "Such skill..." Ayane whispered to herself. Ryu held his hand over the guard's mouth so he couldn't scream. "Hey Ayane, I have a little toy for you" Ryu laughed. "Oh boy, this is the best present of all!" she gleamed. He let her play with the guard's mind. She lightly sliced his chest and cheek with her dagger. She jabbed him a few times until she saw his eyes roll back in his head. She gave him the death stare and slit his throat. Ayane wiped the blood off on the guard's uniform. She looked at Ryu with proud eyes and he smiled back. "Have fun?" asked Ryu "The most fun I've had in awhile" she laughed. They stood in front of the door to Sadokenne's room. "I'm sure there's more "toys" on the inside Ayane" laughed Ryu. "Can't wait" she smiled. "Well this is it..." Ryu sighed.  
  
To be continued... Last chapter next! 


	8. Confrontation and a few wounds

-Taking Care Of Problems-  
  
Note—I did not create Dead or alive or any of it's characters. Any character of my own like Sadokenne appearing in games or real life events, is just a coincidence.  
  
Warning, This final chapter features gory kills.  
  
Chapter 8: Confrontation with a few wounds  
  
They both kicked down the door in unison. The sound of the falling door was more than enough to awake Sadokenne from his master bed. "Holy shit! It's you! Xio! Xuang! Get in here! Help!" he cried. Two six foot guards wearing all metal armor immediately rushed in the room from a side door. They both had on helmets, which bore only eye and nose slits. They had the blackest of eye's, the evilest eye's. Sadokenne got up and grabbed a short sword from his wall. He then ran to the side door and locked himself on the inside. "In the name of Sadokenne, you shall not pass!" he yelled. The two elite guards grabbed weapons from the wall. Xio chose a sword with razor teeth on the blade. Xuang equipped himself with a giant chain mace. To a regular person, it would way one hundred pounds. The two guards stepped forward, their movement causing the room to rumble. Ayane had a slight look of fear in her eyes. Ryu didn't. "This is going to be one helluva battle Ayane!" Ryu shouted. "Our greatest moment Ryu!" she yelled back. With that they unsheathed their swords and charged the guards.  
  
They both tried to piece the armor but their attempts failed. Both only had a split second to attack before the guard's swung their deathblows. Ryu jumped over Xio's head and attacked, but to no use. "Ayane look out!" Ryu shouted. Xuang swung his chain mace directly at her. She was frozen in her boots. Ryu acted like a fox and threw his sword with lightning speed at the mace. The chained weapon's course was interrupted and it missed Ayane. "Ayane get up!" he yelled. Ayane finally managed enough strength to dodge another mace throw. Ryu heard a slight 'thanks' before he attacked Xio. It was 170 pounds against 300 pounds. Ryu was no match as he was thrown back into a ceramic statue. He quickly counted with a side slash but it was not strong enough to penetrate the armor. Ayane was struggling too. She obviously didn't have the brute force to attack so she used her speed and grace to move around. She was soon struck with a fist to her ribs and she went flying back. She recovered with a backwards somersault landing on the master bed. Right when she was about to get hit she threw multiple shurikens at Xuang, causing him to lose stance and stumble into the wall. The ground shook and Ryu lost balance. Xio took advantage of this and slashed him across the chest with his razor tipped sword. Ryu cried out in pain as he felt the cold steel enter his inside. "Ryu!" Ayane cried as she came to his side, but she was kicked to the wall as Xio attacked. Ryu struggled to get up and finally decided it was either life or death. He chose life.  
  
"Don't mess with my girl!" Ryu shouted with fury. He went into an all out rage as he slashed fiercely at Xio's body. Sparks flew as his Katana met armor, Ryu could feel the fear in Xio as his armor was thrown to the ground as he continued his attack. But before he could finish him Xuang yelled as he whipped his chain mace at Ryu, but he was not wise. For Ryu dodged his attack and the mace struck Xio, killing him instantly. Xuang watched as his friend went down in death, as if it was in slow motion. Ryu helped Ayane up and they rushed the terrified Xuang. Ayane slashed with her dagger and Ryu slaughtered with his katana. Before he knew it, Xuang was without armor. Ryu dealt the final deathblow. A signature slit to the throat, while Ayane cut his stomach open. She let this entrails gush out as she laughed without pity. There was no death scream, as Xuang knew he tried his best, and he had been defeated by superior figures. He saluted us as he fell to his knees, he could finally escape his torment.  
  
Ryu collapsed to the ground grabbing his chest where Xio cut him. Ayane rushed to his side. "Ryu, is the wound serious?" she asked with concern. "No, I'll be fine, just give...me a minute" coughed Ryu. Ayane rested on the master bed wiping the blood from her hands. She stared at the two silent guards. "Where is the honor in this?" she sighed. Ryu covered his gash until the bleeding stopped. It was only a seven-inch slash across the chest, but it hurt like a bitch. He finally stood up and Ayane did the same. "I saw Sadokenne go through this door" Ryu exclaimed. "Shall we claim our revenge?" she asked. "As long as he's out of 6ft tall 300 pound guard's, I think we will" Ryu laughed. He let Ayane do the honors of slashing the lock off the side door. Sadokenne was standing twenty feet away silently. Ayane walked forward but Ryu stopped her. "Ryu let go..." she demanded. Ryu simply threw a spare shuriken on the ground five feet in front of them. About a dozen arrows whizzed horizontally across the room. "Shit" Sadokenne said quietly. Ayane said nothing, she only tightened her grip on Ryu's arm. "Sadokenne, this is where you fall. In your own home!" Ryu shouted. "I shall not fall without a fight!" he yelled. Ryu charged katana first and he did the same. They slashed and swiped until both were in a deadlock. "You're quite a match young ninja!" he cried "More of a match than you!" Ryu shouted back. Ryu broke the deadlock and kicked the sword from his hand. Ryu laid his katana's tip on his chin and he signaled Ayane to come forth. Ryu got behind Sadokenne and covered his mouth with little struggle. He let Ayane do whatever she wanted to him. She cut his face with marks that would leave the nastiest scars. She slashed his fingers off one by one, each time releasing a gagged scream. She dropped her dagger in his foot releasing a slight jab throughout his body. Ayane forced his hand into his mouth making him taste his own blood. "Choke on your soul" she cried. Ayane made Ryu turn his body around so his back was facing her. She took her dagger out of his foot and began writing something on Sadokenne's back.. She did it with such skill and grace as if she was using a pencil to inscribe her message. When she had finally finished, she turned his bloody body around revealing the text. 'Ryu + Ayane forever' was the saying. Ayane smiled up at Ryu and they kissed each other for a long time. The look in her eyes was sacred as she smiled up at Ryu. Sadokenne tried to escape as they shared their moment but Ayane took him out for good with a shuriken to the skull. "You're a good shot" Ryu said in amazement. "And you're a good kisser" she laughed. Ryu smiled an looked at the floor. "Are you blushing, or is that just blood?" she said with delight. "At the moment it's probably blood" Ryu said. They both laughed and sighed. "I want to go home" she yawned. "Me too, Kasumi's waiting. Hope she didn't get killed or something" Ryu responded. "Ryu!" Ayane scolded. "What? I'm just joking, she can fight for herself you know" coughed Ryu. They stepped over Sadokenne's body and Ayane looked at him one last time. She said nothing and held on to Ryu's arm.  
  
They made their way past the dark hallways until they were near the entrance. Ryu remembered the toilet guard from when he first entered. "Ayane I have one more present for you" he said said we delight. "Really? What is it?" she asked. "It's a 'toy'" Ryu laughed. "Can't wait to 'play' with it" she smiled. Ayane walked down the hall and entered the bathroom. Ryu heard sounds of a man screaming and he saw some blood shed on the hallway walls. He heard the sink faucet run and Ayane came out with clean hands, she no longer had blood on her skin. "Have fun?" Ryu asked. "This is the best birthday yet Ryu" she laughed. They then made their way out to the entrance. The first thing Ryu noticed was an extra amount of dead guards. "Kasumi... oh god" he panicked. "Where's Kasumi?" Ayane asked. "I don't know" Ryu said. "You don't think she really did get..." Ayane said, now afraid. "Let's hope not" Ryu choked. They both yelled for Kasumi but she did not show up. "C'mon let's search." Ayane cried. She held on to Ryu's hand and they searched for Kasumi. They finally found her sleeping under a tree, curled up. Both breathed a sign of relief.  
  
Ayane rushed up to Kasumi. "Kasumi! Wake up!" she cried. "Ayan..Ayane? You're safe..." she said. "Yes I'm safe, I'm here for you sister" Ayane responded. "Where's Ryu? Is he ok?" Kasumi asked. "I'm right here, it's ok, everything is going to be ok" Ryu comforted. Ayane helped her to her feet and she wiped the tears from her face. "Did everything go smoothly?" Kasumi asked. "Smooth as silk" Ayane said sarcastically. "Tell me about it when we get home, I'm damn tired." Kasumi responded. They watched as the sun rose in the east and bird's began to chirp. "We better get home" Kasumi yawned and agreed. "Hey Kasumi there's this hot guy I saw over there" Ayane said. "Is he really hot? Hotter than Jann Lee?!" Kasumi said with joy. "Well he is from the bottom down, I couldn't find the other half of his torso!" Ayane then burst out laughing. "Ayane..." Kasumi sighed. Ryu couldn't help but laugh too. They all began walking the forest path. "Ryu, I'm gunna have a big surprise for you when we get home." "Wonder what it is" he smiled sarcastically. Kasumi rolled her eyes and they walked away from the hellhole, which was Sadokenne's hideout. The sun shown throughout the hideout, showcasing the crimson stained walls. The walls would stay that color forever.  
  
END. Hope you enjoyed this gory conclusion! Please review, and if you read this whole story in one sitting, I thank you for your patience. 


End file.
